


Ginny and The Sex Life Of A Teen

by HornyHermione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, F/F, Foot Fetish, Glory Hole, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Panty Kink, Vaginal Fingering, pee play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornyHermione/pseuds/HornyHermione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the events of OoTP Ginny starts to discover her and some others bodies</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ginny's Infactuation

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to follow the OoTP storyline as best I can  
> ***Disclaimer***  
> I do not own Harry Potter JK Rowling has full rights to the Harry Potter series  
> I am not making any money I'm just doing this for fun

For as long as Ginny had known she had always had a love for both genders. She appreciated the hard skin of a man and the phallus that protruded from their nether regions, though she had grown to prefer the soft touch of a woman's skin and the warm folds that were so delicate. She had only never been sexually active despite having a few boyfriends and had only touched herself on a couple of occasions.

When Ginny found out that she and Hermione were to share a room in Grimmauld Place, she was very excited to be living in such close quarters with a girl that she had secretly desired for a long time. She had seen her in the nude before as they had shared her room at The Burrow and when Hermione had come out of the shower, Ginny had fained sleep and once Hermione had checked to see if Ginny was conscious and found her "flat out asleep". Hermione had then dropped her towel, displaying all for Ginny to sneak glances at. It was also at this moment when Ginny found that she loved Ass and the tiny puckered hole that lies between the two cheeks. She figured this out when Hermione had bent over to pick up some of her sexy underwear, she also determined that she preferred hair as Hermiones unkempt hair was mirrored in the pubic hair that rested above Hermione's slit. 

"Ginny, me, Ron and Harry are going to Diagon Alley would you like to come?" Ginny heard Hermione ask as she peered her head around the door, "Ginny!"  
"What Hermione I'm so tired" Ginny had just thought that if she could stay back alone she may be able to have some 'fun'  
"OK Gin we'll be back after lunch ok"  
Ginny grunted in return though she suddenly felt a slight wetness from in between her thighs.  
As she heard people bundling through the door downstairs she knew it was safe to throw her covers off. As she did an absurd though positively exciting idea wandered through her mind. Ginny got out of her bed and walked to Hermiones and rummaged underneath her bed looking for something and with a triumphant screech she pulled Hermione's dirty clothes pile. She threw the blouses and tight shorts that Hermione had been wearing out of the basket and stared mesmerised at what was left three pairs of socks, bras and panties. She teased herself by first picking up the c cup bra and inhaling each cup one by one once Ginny then began to smell the socks that had been on those cute perfect feet. As she inhaled on small white pair she caught a slight hint of sweat and she wondered what it would taste of so she slipped the slightly damp sock into her mouth and sucked. To any one else the salty taste would have tasted horrible but Ginny felt as though she was in heaven sucking on Hermiones used sock but she thought to herself that she needed to get to the rest of the goodies. Ginny picked out Hermiones black lace pair and inhaled she suddenly felt her arousal increase and clenched her thighs together the bitter sweet smell was invading her lungs, Ginny then turned the panties inside out and saw something that both shocked her and made her pussy start to drip down her long pale thighs. Hermione's pants were stained in cum a long strip of hardened pure white cum. Ginny raised the panties and took a long lick, the taste was heavenly, she then scruched the pair up and squeezed them in her mouth. With the next pair she picked up she found the same residue inside and decided to rub the cum-stained part all over her own pussy then she figured she could push them into her own special and favourite hole her asshole was already lubricated from her own juices well enough to push the panties in with out much force.  
Then she got two fingers and plunged them between her hot, wet folds. Very soon moving to three then four fingers. She was moaning loudly though it was muffled by Hermiones underwear that was still in her mouth. Ginny with her free hand grabbed her b cup breasts that were slightly bordering c cups and began to tweak her nipples. Ginny then began to feel a slight build up of pressure from her midriff and began to crave the release that she was so close to. With this thought in mind she slowly pulled the panties out of her asshole and as they fell out she pulled them up to her nose and smelling her own smell upon the cumstained panties she began to pound her pussy harder and faster with the four fingers that were moving in and out of her.  
Suddenly her legs started to spasm and her pussy shot spurts of cum all over her own hand.  
She cleaned herself up and replaced the now soaked and smelling panties along with the socks and bras back under Hermione's bed


	2. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny is caught and is surprised by the reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would appreciate comments on the first chapter and comments on how to improve my work thank you

Since the previous week when Ginny had used Hermione's underwear to masturbate with she had been trying to get another chance, though she couldn't do it while Hermione was in the house so when Hermione said she was going out with Tonks to get some shopping, Ginny felt a sudden warmth from between her thighs. 

Ginny had done everything like last time though this time she went straight for the panties forgetting about the socks and the bras. Though in Ginny's haste she didn't hear the door creak back open, though she did hear the footsteps that were creeping ever closer. She only just had enough time to pick up her discarded duvet, as Hermione walked back into there room,  
"Hey Gin I just remembered that it's a bank holiday... Umm Ginny why are you so red? And why are you in bed? And..." Hermione stopped there as she saw Ginny's clothes strewn other the floor and her own undergarments basket beside Ginny's bed.  
Ginny thought to herself why hadn't she picked up her clothes and at least pushed the basket back other towards Hermione's bed.  
Hermione suddenly looked angry and stormed over to the redheads bed and whipped the covers off of Ginny to see her naked body with what looked like her own undies sticking out of Ginny's asshole and another rather wet looking pair on Ginny's sopping pussy.

Ginny suddenly spluttered out a bunch of words that didn't make sense. Hermione then timidly asked " how many times have you done this and why?"  
Ginny then replied," I did last week and Hermione I did it because you are one of the hottest girls in Hogwarts and I have had a massive crush on you for ages, especially when you wear those tight shorts that ride up between your two plump and lucious arsecheeks of yours and when I see those precious feet of yours I lose my mind!"  
"Uhh..ummm"  
"I'm sorry Hermione"  
"No it's just my favourite panties are in your ass and I have a sudden wetness between my legs while listening to you say what I think is the sweetest thing I have ever heard ."  
"Wha.. What you like girls too?" Ginny got out.  
"Well yeah boys are far too immature and if Ron is anything to go by far to intellectually challenged!" Laughed Hermione.  
"Oh my I can't, I can't actually believe that you like girls too."  
"Not just any girls, sweet girls, girls with extremely nice asses. Girls with nice perky tits, girls with a long strip of ginger pubic hair" Hermione added with a wink, " can I join you please?"  
It was Ginny's turn to be stunned but she granted Hermione's wish "Yeah uhh... Sure Hermione" 

What stunned Ginny further was when Hermione didn't put her head on the pillow but her feet ,so she was top and tailing with Ginny. Suddenly a hot wet tongue probed between Ginny's toes and Ginny moaned loudly and turned her head sideways towards Hermiones feet. The feet she had dreamed about sucking and touching. She stuck her nose to Hermiones arch an inhaled smelling the sweet smell and wanting more she then stuck her tongue out and ran it along the sole of Hermione right foot, Hermione moaned around Ginny's foot while she had four of her toes in her mouth. Ginny then felt a small delicate hand opening her legs and she complied. Hermione shifted until her nose was touching the bottom of Ginny's slick slit she could smell her sweet scent and couldn't wait to devour Ginny's sex. While Hermione was licking the slit she remembered that she had seen her panties stuffed in Ginny's ass and wanted to try something so she flipped Ginny over with surprising ease and inserted two fingers into Ginny's pussy while putting her tongue on Ginny's puckered asshole. This brought a tremendous moan from the redhead Hermione then realised she was still in her skirt and top so she quickly pulled her top and bra off while sliding her skirt off. She then slowly slid her panties down this was made difficult because one of her hands was still occupying Ginny's pussy. When she finally got her panties off she stuffed them inside of Ginny's mouth so she would stop moaning so loud and got back to tongueing Ginny's ass . When she had lubricated the ass sufficiently she gently pushed her tongue inside of Ginny. This was the final straw as Ginny's pussy exploded with girl cum, Hermione quickly latched onto the pussy and cleaned up tasting the sweet cum that was still seeping out. Once it stopped Hermione snaked her way up to where Ginny was lying breathless and kissed her, in the process Ginny tasted her own cum as some of it still lay on Hermiones tongue.

Hermione needed to be released as Ginny had so without warning her she pulled Ginny down and sat on her face. Ginny didn't struggle but stuck her tongue straight into the girl she had dreamt about for god knows how long. She rubbed Hermione's clit ferociously then collected some of her own juices with her free hand and a slim finger into Hermione's extremely tight asshole this made Hermione cry with lust and Ginny quickly pushed another digit inside.  
Hermione's voice was barely audible to Ginny as she said "Oh Gin I'm close so close!"  
Ginny soon found out what Hermione had said when her mouth flooded with sweet nectar straight from Hermione.  
"We must do this again" said the girls in unison.


	3. Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny and Luna find an empty classroom

"Hey Ginny this classroom is free" said Luna dreamily " what did you want to talk to me about" she added while jumping up onto a table to sit on, giving Ginny a slight look at where those long, pale slender legs lead too.  
" I've had the best summer ever" Ginny replied

******  
"... and that's when Hermione shoved her whole foot into my ass" finished Ginny  
"That sounds wonderful but why did you tell me all of this, are you just rubbing it in?"  
"No Luna I was hoping to try this stuff with you"  
Luna didn't say a word but walked over to Ginny took hold of her hand and plunged it under her skirt, Ginny could feel the hot folds almost dripping with fluid.  
"My stories must have made you horny Luna"  
" can we rub our pussies together?"  
Ginny stripped naked at the mention and soon both of their bodies were trying to create friction at the one point that created an overwhelming pleasure.  
"Oh Luna"  
"Oh Ginny"  
Both girls were howling the others name and too shut Luna up Ginny poked a foot in her direction. Having never been a girl to hesitate Luna dove her tongue straight in between Ginny's toes and instantly fell in love with the red painted toenails and cute soles. Luna pulled the foot between where their cores met and both girls came onto Ginny's foot, Luna instantly began to lick the sweet cum off of the foot. Once the foot had been thoroughly cleaned both girls began to dress back into their uniform though Luna didn't replace her panties instead wiping all her cum up with the and passing the soggy garments to Ginny.  
"Goodbye gin see you soon" 

 

Later in the night, all but one gryffindor was asleep in their dormitory. This one was a brave red headed girl with a neatly trimmed bush of pubic hair. Ginny was holding a pair of nearly dried panties to her nose and inhaling Luna's sweet cum. Four fingers were being plunged into Ginny's asshole. Ginnynfelt a familiar tightening in her stomach and knew she was about to release so with a whimper she removed her fingers and positioned herself over her bedknob and sat down on the wooden ball feeling it fill up her ass. Inaudible whispers of pure pleasure rippled through Ginny as she came all over the wooden frame of her four poster bed. With a flick of her wand the remains of her intense masturbation session. Ginny then decided to shove Luna's panties where they belong up in between the hot wet folds of her pussy.


	4. Glory

Ginny had began to make the room of requirements her base of masturbation every day she would come here and the room would present her with the toys that she needed to be satisfied. 

One night while in the middle of masturbating Ginny felt a whir of magic wash over her and she was suddenly transported to a toilet stall. Ginny could hear the quiet sobs of a girl. The girl had somehow disrupted her masturbation session and whizzed her to a bathroom. As the sobs slowly changed into moans Ginny deduced that this girl must of asked for a place to make herself feel better. Ginny then noticed a hole in the side of the bathroom stall, she was intrigued and so was the girl. While Ginny sat and stared at the hole wondering what it was for Lavender Brown had stripped off her clothes and placed her ass up against the hole. Ginny had not expected this though as the shock subsided her instincts took over. 

Lavender moaned at the feeling of warm breath against her pussy, "Go on big boy lick me".   
Ginny stifled a laugh and thought "She doesn't know I'm a girl", and with that thought in her mind she plunged tongue into the squashed pussy. Lavender twitched with pleasure as Ginny switched her attention to the tiny puckered slightly discoloured hole that was just visible through the hole while continuing to fondle with Lavenders pussy.   
"Go on shove your 'wand' in me" moaned Lavender.  
Ginny responded with a swift "ohh I'm sorry i don't seem to have a wand"   
Lavender immediately, or as fast as she could with a dripping pussy exited the stalled and pulled Ginny's compartment open.   
"Lavender!"  
"Ginny! No we didn't just ohh no"  
"We did and your pussy and your ass taste devine"  
"Wait you enjoyed that?"  
"Of course I did and so did you"  
"I did not!"  
"Is that not cum dribbling down your legs?"  
Lavender tried to hide her obvious arousal before conceded defeat and asking " Do you want to ... umm.. carry on?"  
Ginny didn't give a verbal acknowledgement though just stood and moved her finger in a circular motion, Lavender understood though and soon got into a doggystyle pose. 

Ginny could see her dirty soles, her waxed legs and her heart shaped bum and felt as though she was in heaven. Ginny began with a slow lick up the soles of Lavenders feet, this sent mini shockwaves of pleasure throughout Lavenders body. Ginny then grabbed hold of the luscious buttocks, that most boys in her year dream of doing, and spread them she was delighted to see a fresh wave of self lubricant ooze from Lavenders delicious hole. After only a few licks of Lavenders delicate flower she squirted into Ginny's face. Ginny used Lavenders recovery to gather both sets of clothes sneakily hiding Lavenders slightly damp g-string in her robe pocket. 

"Can we do this again Gin?" Lavender chimed happily.  
Taken a back at the nickname though pleased Ginny answered back " Of course we can Lav."  
"Ginny have you seen my underwear?"  
"No I picked everything up" said Ginny sweetly   
"Oh it's fine I'll see you later." 

"Now time to get back to where we were" said Ginny quietly to herself before undressing again though slipping on the sexy pink g-string she had stolen. Ginny started to run herself through the thin material with dampening the material with her own love juice as well as Lavenders.   
Ginny got dressed and made her way up to her dormitory where she found her small treasure box and added Lavenders to her ever-growing collection of underwear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been studying for my exams


	5. Two Pussy's Are Better Than One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny is caught in a Sticky Situation

Ginny woke up with her thighs and bedsheets soaked. She had been dreaming about Hermione, Luna and Lavender and naturally this had made her flood her bed with her sweet pussy juices. As she looked up she realised she was alone in her dorm and decided to release her pent up orgasm. She leaned over to her bedside table and picked out a crusty cum-stained pair of Hermione's panties, she then moved to the bottom of her bed and hovered herself over the round wooden bedknob on the end of her footboard. She simultaneously moved the panties towards her nose and lowered her ass down onto the bedknob.

Ginny began rubbing her pussy while moving slightly to create friction within her asshole with the bedknob. As Ginny was succumbed with pure pleasure she didn't her the slight creak of the floorboards from outside her dorm, she also failed to notice as two people snuck into the dorm. The Patil Twins slowly snuck in and onto the bed opposite Ginny and started to slowly undress each other, as Padma's nipples were released they instantly stood up as the cold air licked them. Suddenly Parvati spotted the underwear that she had seen Hermione wear on many occasions pressed ever so slightly to Ginny's nose. She quickly whispered to this information to Padma and told her to take her own sodden underwear off. Parvati, now holding two pairs of soaked underwear snuck over to Ginny and held the underwear to her nose. Ginny was nearing her release and opened her mouth in a silent groan. Parvati took the opportunity and stuffed her own underwear into Ginny's mouth. Ginny tasted one of the best tastes she has ever tasted and opened her eyes and saw a lust that matched her own in Parvati's eyes. As she then scanned the room to see if anyone else had seen her fantastic show she saw Padma with four fingers knuckle deep in her pussy. Ginny then guessed that Padma and Parvati had a special relationship that was more than just twins. Parvati suddenly grabbed hold of Ginny and started guiding her up and down on the bedknob, faster amd faster until Ginny's cum flew across the room and nearly landed on Padma. As Padma saw this she herself lost control and her creamy cum started oozing out of her Indian pussy.

"Oh my god! That was the strongest I have ever cum." Ginny said in between pants. "It was fucking fantastic!" Exclaimed Parvati. Ginny then flopped off of the bedknob and lay exhausted on her bed. Padma then walked on wobbly legs over to Parvati and they both climbed onto Ginny's bed and started to rub their pussys together right above Ginny's face. Ginny stunned at this, poked her tongue out and tasted what she was heaven. The twins both groaned as they felt each others pussys and Ginny's tongue rubbing together. Ginny then snuck a finger from each hand in between the pussys too lubricate them she then traced a line towards their assholes and her a slight intake of breath as her finger slid into their assholes. Both the girls started to ooze their creamy goodness right into Ginny's open mouth. "Oh Ginny that was so good" exclaimed both the twins.  
"Can we do this again sometime?" Asked Ginny. "Of course we can" said Padma as she and Parvati made to leave Parvati then turned around at the door and added with a wink "Maybe we could include Hermione."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Padma is in Ravenclaw but she often sleeps in her sisters bed


	6. The Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lionesses are in heat

Ginny was exhausted after a hard day of studying and decided to go to "bed" to relax and unwind, however when she got to her bed she found a cute little note saying, "Meet me outside the room of requirement at 9 L.B" Ginny was surprised that Lavender had decided to meet up again so soon after their lovely episode a few weeks ago. Ginny decided that she wanted a release now so she went to her bedside cabinet and grabbed the pink g-string that still reeked of Lavender. If Ginny could she would make a perfume out of Lavenders cum it just smelt so wonderful. after half an hour of inhaling Lavender, Ginny came very strongly and thought she should get some rest before 9 as she didn't think she would be getting much sleep after 9.

 

Ginny found another note telling her exactly what to think to open the room of requirement up. As Ginny stepped through the oak doors she was hit by a powerful scent of arousal and looked around to see a gigantic bed with a banner that read "The Lionesses Den of Pleasure". Ginny stood shocked at the sight of Parvati, Lavender and Hermione all with their legs spread as wide as the grins on their faces. Ginny just gawked at the three of them and Hermione said "Come on Gin, we all have panties in our holes but can't reach to pull them out we may need some help". The other two mewed in agreement. Ginny raced forward and went straight for the creamy ass and thighs of Lavender, "Look Ginny I've got a landing strip to show you where to go" squealed Lavender. Ginny loved the new addition to Lavender to her pubic hair was a major turn on. Ginny licked Lavender's toes and sucked on each one individually, then slowly inhaled as her nose landed on the sole of Lavender's left foot. Ginny then licked Lavender all the way up to where her creamy thighs ended and the most delicious cum was stored, however it was blocked by a lacy pair of black panties. Ginny pulled these out and immediately stuck them in her mouth as she inspected Lavenders ass to find a cotton pair of white panties in her discoloured asshole. Lavender sighed at the loss of both of the panties but as soon as Ginny stored these away safely she turned and started to ravage the sweet asshole and stuck two fingers in Lavender's tight pussy. Ginny lifted her head to chec on the other two as she had totally forgotten they were there and found them sat side by side massaging eachothers pussies watching Ginny eating Lavenders ass. Ginny almost came just watching the spectacle and decided she could use a little pleasure so she swung her hips over and straddled Lavenders face, she gladly started to caress Ginnys pussy with her tongue. both sets of girls now in the 69 postion and it was not long before all four of them had cum and got a gobfull of their partners creamy cum. Ginny kept some of Lavenders in her mouth and swept over to Hermione to deposit Lavenders load somewhere new as she kissed Hermione. Hermione moaned a deep throaty moan which showed her approval of Lavenders sweet nectar as for Parvati she had gone over to Lavender an had started licking the remnants of Ginnys arousal off of Lavenders face. Hermione then bent down and started to suck Lavenders clit while Ginny postioned herself behing Parvati and started to lick the hot Indians tiny puckered hole. 

Their sex session went on well into the night and by the end of it they were all walking on wobbly legs after 20 or maybe 30 really powerful orgasms Ginny did'nt really know she had lost count but knew that she had had so many mind blowing orgasms. At the end of the night Ginny walked over to the place where she had put Lavenders soiled underwear only to find four more pairs. Ginny thought to herself as she put the six pairs of underwear in her special box in her bedside cabinet that she really did have the best friends and lovers a girl could ask for. 

The next day the four of them met up and decided on a date and time for the next lionesses meeting. "Gin, can we talk for moment please" .  
"Yeah sure whats up Lav?" asked Ginny. "Can i have my g-string back please its the only underwear that i have that i can masturbate in during lesson".  
" I love you so much Lav" Ginny replied laughing " About as much as you now like girls compared to our first encounter" Ginny added with a wink.


End file.
